What if She didnt walk in
by Elizabeth Parks
Summary: You will either love it ate or or just eh. MY spelling is teriable and i know its cuteitys and out of charter but neverthe less fun 3 Elizabeth Parks.
1. Chapter 1

READ ME BEFORE THE STORY. 3

Ok so This is from the sweet far thing and its when gemma and karit are in her bedroom and mrs.jones walked in saying that the raskatian have tom but what if she hadn't walked in? I own nothing

I accepted the weight of him. We where kissing. His hand slid to the small of my back. And pulled me to face him. And began to speak.

"Gemma Doyle, I love you. I want us to be together always, never to be interputed by society. Will you return to India with me? We could be together and be married." He said the words I had dreamed of hearing.

"Karitk I love you. Of course when do we leave"

With that he kissed me so passionately it made my head spin from the moment our lips met. We continued kissing for several minutes. I pulled him to face me this time.

"We will be married just like the dream we shared in the realms"

"what ever you wish my love" he responded and continued kissing me "we leave in the morning is that all right with you"

"perfect" I replied

A nock on the door. Tom. I have never hated him more in my life then right now.

"good night" Tom yelled. Was he drunk? Ahh who cares.


	2. The Romance

Chapter Two.

Ok I wanted to separate it because well I have ideas for the washing room. 3 Elizabeth

I was in the washing room. I was freezing. I began to shiver just as I felt warm arms around my waist. "Hello" he breathed in my ear .

He continues "We must talk about Simon." I turned around and faced him.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well for one he proposed to you and well he didn't need to do that." He fumed,

I was beginning to think he was jealous. I smiled I Couldn't stop myself. I spoke looking deeply into his eyes

"He is to call upon me tomorrow and I will reject him. I love you, not some jerk. Someday we will be together and no one can stop us. I swear." He looked happy and was I.

He pulled me closer to him" Do you promise one day that we can be together no matter what? I love you too"

I looked at him meaningfully "Yes we could return to India and be married."

We kissed. For several minutes. Someone is coming, we both heard it.

"I better go and so should you meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 p.m." With that he kissed me, causing my heart to melt and slid away.

I returned to my room and told Ann everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really love him, he really loves you. And you want to go to India and be married is that right?" Ann asked.

"Yes I hope he wanted to go to India also. But later today I have to reject Simon, I look forward to it. !" I continued "I hope he feels the same way." And with that I Hopped out of the room and rejected Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not righting the rejection I hated Simon so use your imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in the washing room I met Karik.

Once again he sent chills up my spine when he put his arms around me.

"Hello Love" he whispered in my ear.

As a response I kiss him.

"You rejected Simon?" He asked

"Yes it was great! We can be together after….." He cut me off.

"Gemma Doyle I love you will you marry me?"

I was shocked alls that I had to do was say yes. I had dreamed of this moment for months. Well maybe not in a wash room but never the less it was perfect.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that we kissed. For what seemed like ten minutes but really it was hours we had made our way to the grass buy the lake.

The lake will be my final chapter I know it may move a bit fast, but hey there in love.


	3. Lake

Ok the lake. Ahh I have such plans. 3 Elizabeth

When we left them there where going to be married, And laying outside on the grass buy the lake.

WE lay there in silence staring into each others eyes. I was perfect.

He spoke first. "Gemma now that we are to be married I have something to give you." With that he stood up and ran to the camp and came back within a few minutes. I stood up and hugged him when he returned. "I missed you." I told him.

"Gemma I want to do this right." With that he slid down onto one knee. "Gemma Doyle I love you, will you marry me and return to India with me to be together?"

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then I noticed he had slid a ring onto my finger. It was a beautiful, a single diamond. We kissed for several minutes.

I asked him" When do we leave?"

"When ever you are ready" the perfect answer.

And that ends my fanfic. So they live happily ever after. Review please.

Love you all

Elizabeth Parks.


End file.
